


Overkill Is Just Enough

by Dreamin



Series: Chloe Morningstar, Crime Novelist [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Lucifer's desire to get his pregnant wife to drink something besides coffee is thwarted until he goes all-out.





	Overkill Is Just Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Here it is, the follow-up to _Elation, Delight, Absolute Terror_.

Lucifer picked up the teapot and was about to pour a cup when a hand covered the top of the mug.

“No tea,” Chloe insisted. “Coffee.”

The King of Hell smirked at his wife. “The doctor said-”

“I know what she said,” she muttered. “I was there. But I’m not drinking boiled leaf juice. Coffee.”

Deciding it was better this time to concede, he obediently filled Chloe’s mug from the pot. _Next time._

* * *

Two days later, he placed a mug of tea on the coffee table in Chloe’s office while she typed away at her laptop.

“That doesn’t smell like Gevalia,” Chloe said, not looking up from her laptop.

Lucifer smirked. “That’s because it’s tea.”

“Pass. Coffee.”

“We’ve talked about this, love. Tea is better for pregnant women.”

“Don’t care. I’m not a detective anymore but I still have a raging coffee addiction.”

Lucifer sighed quietly as he switched the mug of tea with another of coffee. “I came prepared.”

She shot him a dazzling smile. “Thank you, honey.”

“Don’t mention it,” he muttered.

* * *

“I’m too old for tea parties,” Trixie protested the next day. His stepdaughter was sitting at the island in the penthouse’s gourmet kitchen, watching him work.

“What you mean is that you’re too old to give imaginary tea to your stuffed animals,” Lucifer said, smirking, as he put together tiny cucumber sandwiches. “And you are correct. But this is different, this is a real tea party with real tea and real people.”

Trixie looked at the sandwiches, cookies, and scones he’d already made. “All this just to get Mom to drink tea?”

“You don’t think it’ll work?” he asked, suddenly worried.

“I think it’s kinda overkill.”

Lucifer scoffed. “In this case, Trixie, ‘overkill’ is just enough.”

“What’s all this?” Chloe asked as she came into the kitchen, one hand on her lower back.

Trixie smirked at her. “Lucifer planned a tea party just to get you to drink tea.”

“He did, huh?” Chloe asked, amused.

“Traitor,” Lucifer muttered.

She giggled as she grabbed a couple of cookies then left him alone with his wife.

“So, tea party, that’s a new one,” Chloe said, smirking, as she took Trixie’s vacated seat. “That’s a lot of food for just the three of us.”

Lucifer could feel his cheeks reddening but he ignored it as he worked, not meeting Chloe’s eyes. “It won’t just be us, everyone is coming over – Amenadiel, Linda, Maze, Ella, even Dan said he might stop by.”

“You mean you’re really throwing me a tea party?” she asked, touched. “You went to all this trouble and you’re willing to ‘put up with’ having everyone here, just to get me to drink tea?”

“The doctor said it’s good for you,” Lucifer said simply as he smiled at her. “Therefore, it’s worth any amount of trouble.”

Chloe leaned over to kiss him softly then she grinned. “Okay, maybe one cup.”

Lucifer grinned back. “I knew you’d see things my way.”


End file.
